Terence's past
by SweetAngelHamaru
Summary: Summary: Red visits his big brother, Terence at the lake, to talk with him. Red asked Terence that what happened to their parents before they were part of the flock. Terence hesitates at first but he had to tell his little brother the whole truth about his past. ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO: ROVIO


Terence's past

Summary: Red visits his big brother, Terence at the lake, to talk with him. Red asked Terence that what happened to their parents before they were part of the flock.  
Terence hesitates at first but he had to tell his little brother the whole truth about his past.

* * *

It was another normally day in Piggy Island. This time the pigs had another plan to get the eggs, but the birds fought back and the piggies' plan failed again. Red looked at Comporal Pig and a few minion pigs run away back to their village, then he congratulated the flock.

"Another unfortunate for the pigs. Congrats everyone, we did it again."-The Flock hurrayed.

"Heh...I can't belive that they won't stop it. They should give up, 'cause WE ARE THE BEST!"-shouted Chuck.

"YEAH!"-said the Blues while giving a headbutt(their high five) to eachother.

"Hey, why don't we have a dinner, guys. You must be hungry"-said Matilda kindly while wiping the dirt off of her.

"Good to mention that, because I am ssssoooo hungry"-joked Bomb.  
Terence stared the flock emotionlessly he closed his eyes while grunting. He turned around and he went back to his 'home'. Red noticed that and he followed his brother.

"Red, where are you going, dear?"-asked Matilda curiously.

"Uh...I'll... just have a talk to my brother, don't wait for me. I'll be back later."- said Red to the Flock and he continued to follow Terence.

"Hey! Terence, what's the big hurry? You're gonna miss this!"-called Red for his brother but there was no answer. Red continued to find his brother in the forest. Then he saw Terence going to the lake and he followed him.  
Terence sat on the grass and he began to watch the pond. Red came closer his brother and asking him.

"What's wrong, Terence? A-Are you okay?"  
Terence gave no answer, but he nodded as yes. Red gave a sigh.

"Look, I wanna say thank you for the help, and...you showed those pigs who is the stronger one..., so you did great..."  
Terence eyes gazed at Red and gave a heavy sigh and he answered.

"Y-You're welcome...Red..."

Red looked at his brother sadly and he looked away.

"I...I was wondering...Do you know...how mom and dad looked like?"-asked Red quietly. Terence was shocked at the moment. He didn't know what should he say.

"Come here, Red..."-said Terence. Red nodded and he sat next to his brother.

"Y-you know...it's hard for me to tell the truth, but I-I'm m-must tell you..." "I-I am almost look like...like dad was...big a-and stong a-at the same time...b-but you are look like our mother was. She also looked like a small, weak bird, b-but inside she was brave, strong, and sometimes a hothead. Sometimes when I hear you yelling I feel like mom is yelling at the same time..."

"R-really? I-I haven't notice that I yell that loud"- said Red who was emberrased and a bit confused at the same. Terence smiled a bit but it went down.

"A-and what happened...to them?"-asked Red curiously while looking up at Terence. Terence was about to open his beak but he shut it. He gulped and he answered.

"I'll tell you...b-but first...take a look at the pond. What do you see?"  
Red looked at the pond and he saw himself and his big brother. He was confused why should he do that.

"I-It's us, Terence..."-said Red confusely. Terence shook his head slowly.

"Look closely..."-said Terence quietly. Red did it again. At first saw Terence's reflection in the pond and suddenly it changed to a bit smaller bird. Red gasped and he looked up at his big brother.

"T-that's...that's you! Only...a bit smaller..."-said Red. Terence nodded.

"Everytime I look at this pond, I see myself...especially my younger self..."-said Terence sadly.

_20 years ago..._

_"It was went normally like this day, I was about 10 years old and you were only a 3 months old baby bird..."_

_Terence was about to go to meet his friends out of the forest. His father Redmund waited for him to go._

_"Take care of yourself, boys."- said Terence's mother, Annabelle while holding baby Red._

_"We will, my dear."-said Redmund before he kissed his wife and his little son's forhead goodbye._

_"Don't worry mom, we will hurry."- said Terence cheerfully and they hugged eachother._

_"See you guys later!"-said Annabelle while watching the boys leave the house._  
_When Terence and Redmund arrived to the place where Terence's friends were. Redmund let his son to play with his friends, so he could guard the island on a mountain if any danger will come. Terence had five different bird friends: Daniel the black bird, Maria the white birds who is also Matilda's cousin, Speedy the yellow bird who was also fast as his little brother Chuck will be, James the blue bird and Nora the reddis-brownish like bird._  
_They played chase, and when Nora was the chaser she ran to get one of his friend, but she was about to touch Terence with her beak she stumbled in a root and she fell on Terence._

_"H-HUH?! A-Are you okay, Terence? S-sorry, I-I-I didn't mean t-"_

_"I'm okay...Don't worry about me, Nora"-said Terence then he gave a kindly smile. Nora blushed a little and she smiled back to him. Then the others were chuckled and laugh at them._

_"HAHAHAHHAA... Nora and Terence are sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_  
_Nora and Terence got up quickly and explain what happened._

_"S-Stop that! We're not a couple!"-said Nora angryly and feeling emberrased. Terence agreed._

_"H-hey take it easy, girl...we were just joking, r-right guys?"- said Speedy trying to calm Nora down._

_"S-Stop lying, I know you're still doing it even behind me"- pounted Nora while trying not to cry._

_"Calm down, Nora. Don't listen to them."-said Terence while looking at her. Nora's eyes widened while looking up at Terence and she nodded slowly._  
_Meanwhile the weather changed to cloudy and chilly. The kids and Redmund was a bit worried. Redmund realized that it wasn't a real cloud, it was smoke. He get his telescope to look closely what or who did that smoke. He gasped and he warned the little birds._

_"TERENCE! GET YOUR FRIENDS TO A SAFE PLACE. THE KING PIG ATTACKS US ANY SECOND NOW! HURRY!"_  
_Terence nodded and he did what his father said. He and his friend went to the forest and he warned them._

_"Go home and warn the other birds to leave their homes and find some a save place."-he turned around and he ran to get home._

_"Ter-"-said Nora but Terence didn't hear her. She hesitated at first, then she went serious._

_"Come on guys!"_

_"B-But Nora...-"-before Daniel was about to say anything, Maria interrupted._

_"We must listen to them, Dan'..."- Maria agreed and she joined to Nora. Then the others joined and they warned every bird. Terence heard a loud noise. It was the guards warning trumpets._

_"That good...dad must be warned the other guards too. I need to help dad and then save the others, especially mom and my little brother."-Terence thought while running. Then he saw his father searching for him._

_"Terence! Thank goodness, you're okay... where are your friends?"-asked Redmund worriedly._

_"I-I told them to warn the other birds."- said Terence while breathing for air._

_"Let's hope they won't get captured or worse... Come on! We need to get mom and Red."-said Redmund and he ran with his son to get home and save Annabelle and Red._

_Few minutes later..._

_When they got home, their house was broken and it was fallen. Redmund and Terence's eyes widened in shock._

_"N-no..."-mumbled Redmund. He went to move away a few woods to find Annabelle and Red. Terence was shaking in fear. He couldn't believe that her mother and his little brother died. Redmund heard a cry. It was a baby bird's cry. He moved away more woods to find the sound._  
_Then he saw his wife holding Red. He felt the tears in his eyes._

_"T-Terence! Help me move away t-those woods. I-I've found them!"-Redmund shouted at Terence to help him to move away the woods._

_"O-okay..."-said Terence shakely. He joined to help his father. Redmund tried to move away a really heavy wood from his wife, and few seconds later he could lift it up."_

_"T-Terence, get mom and Red out of it. B-but h-hurry...I can't hold that much longer!"-said Redmund while trying to hold the heavy wood. Terence got Annabelle and Red to a save place. Redmund let the heavy wood go and he ran to Terence._  
_Red stopped crying for a while and he stared at his father and his big brother sadly._

_"H-hey, sweetheart, we are here"-said Redmund while trying to wake Annabelle up, but she didn't wake up._

_"A-Anna...?"-mumbled Redmund sadly. Terence put his head to Annabelle's chest to check his mothers pulse, but there wasn't a sigh of life. He gasped at it and he felt like he has to cry right now. He looked at his father and he shook his head._  
_Redmund gasped and shook his wife roughly._

_"H-hey...This i-isn't funny, Anna...w-wake up"-Redmund tried to wake Annabelle up with unsucces. He shook his head and he tried to not to cry, but it was so hard to holding back the tears. Then he screamed as loud as he could in anger and sadness._  
_Terence tried to wipe the tears away and he sniffed. He held his little brother, who gave a giggle at his big brother. Terence hugged him and he shed a tear._

_"T-Terence..."_  
_Terence looked at his father sadly._

_"I...want you...to leave...the pigs will come here any second now... I-I won't let you two get h-hurt...too"-Redmund whispered to Terence but Terence didn't hear it clearly._

_"W-what?"_

_"I SAID LEAVE!"-Redmund shouted. Terence's eyes gazed at his father for ine last time then he got up and he ran away as fast as he could while holding his little gave a last look at his sons and he let the pigs capture him, or take away his life._

_Terence ran in the forest where it was safe to get away from the pigs. He looked around the forest, everything was on fire, the pigs captured and killed some of birds. Terence gave up his belief that his friends are still alive. Suddenly one of the pigs noticed him and he yelled at the others._

_"THERE'S ANOTHER ESCAPER! GET HIM!"_

_"SIR, YES SIR!"_

_Terence didn't know what should he do but he made some short ways to get rid of the pigs. He was still running for his life until the pigs really can't get him. While running he stumbled in a root and he fell at his left side, trying not to hurt Red. When he hit the ground he felt so weak and hopeless._

_"D-Damn it!...W-hy did this happen...w-why?"-thought Terence while trying to get up. He heard his little brother crying. He looked at him sadly and trying to shush him._

_"Ssshhh...sssshhh...It's okay, Red. Big brother Terence is here, don't worry"-Terence whispered to his little brother while shushing him and hugging him gently. Red calmed down a bit, but he couldn't stop crying. Terence heard some noises, it was the pigs. He got up and he continued running and then he saw some bush where he could hide._  
_He hid inside the bushes and he saw a lake at the other side. He waited until the pigs left them._

_"I can't see them! I swear I saw them running somewhere here!"- said one of the minion pigs._

_"Aww come on, maybe you were imagining things while capturing and killing those birds!".-said the other minion pig. Terence gasped and he tried to keep himself and Red shut._

_"Leave it! Let's go back to the king, if it was a bird, it should be dead by now!"-said another minion pig._

_"Maybe you are right."-said the first pig while leaving. Terence kept himself and Red shut and trying not to move or make some noise. 10 minutes later he got out of the bushes and he went closer to the pond. He put Red down to the grass and he washed his face. When he finished he saw himself, then a raindrop fell in the pond. Terence looked up to the sky, and he noticed that it's about to rain. He held Red and he tried to find a shelter. And there was a tree with a hole inside. Terence decided to hide inside that tree. He sat there and he watched the rain, then he heard his little brother crying again._  
_He held Red closer to him and trying to calm him down._

_"Hush now, little bird...T-There's nothing...t-to worry about..little one..."-Terence tried to sing it what his mother sang to him when he was a little bird._  
_"I-it's just...a b-bad dream...but I-I'm here f-for you...s-so sleep tight...h-have a...have a g-good d-dream..."-He continued to sing it quietly while trying not to cry. He looked down to Red and he saw that his little brother fell asleep._

_"S-sleep well...my little brother..."-he whispered when he kissed his little brother's forehead the he put him next to him. Terence couldn't fight back the tears anymore and he sobbed quietly, trying not to wake Red up._

_"I'm...I-I'm so s-sorry,*hic* mom a-and dad...*sniff*I'm sorry my friends...I have failed you all...*hic*"-he cried quietly. He cried about 30 minutes to sleep._

_20 years later..._

"On that day, I've lost everything I had...Our parents...my friends...the whole family.*sigh* I keep blaming myself and work hard to find my lost childhood...but...but at that moment I've become 'deaf' and silent and I grew to be stronger. I've made a promise that I will revenge our parents and my friends...a-and my crush..."-Terence finished the story while shed a tear.  
Red looked socked and sad at the same time. He felt the tears in his eyes.

"I...I can't believe it...all this the pigs did that to the other birds...and our parents..."-he stopped at the moment trying not to cry. Terence wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Also I took care of you until you became the leader of the flock. It took a very very long and hard time... but I think, it was worth it."-Terence gave a small half smile.

"A-and who w-was your crush?"-asked Red curiously while wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"One of my friends...a bird girl whose color was a bit red-brown like, she was very kind, I knew she could become stronger one day...but she's gone...forever."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."-said Red and he hugged Terence. Terence hugged him back and got up.

"Let's go. The others must be worried."

"Y-you're right, brother."-said Red while he got up.

They went to have dinner with the flock. They welcomed them and they had a good time. Terence felt a bit better, but he was worried about the Flock. Then he made a promise to protect them no matter what happens to them.

The end...

* * *

I've read on wikia's Angry Birds side at Terence's page that why is he so silent and stuff, it's because he's deeply haunted by his past of the battles by the pigs since his childhood. And that was one of the reasons why he doesn't talk and he socially akward.  
Even he has a terrible past, he's still going forward all alone and trying to find his lost childhood and leave the past, I still think that Terence is a badass big bird in Angry Birds (there are other badass characters who are my favourite, but it's another secret personal fact)  
He became Wingman, then The Incredible 'Hulk' (The Incredible Terence), then Chewbacca. He won a race by teleporting in nowhere and beat Chuck, he saved the birds for a few times just in the last time or just in time in Angry Birds Toons, and...should I continue to explain all these?  
Even if you don't like to use him in the game, then give him a little respect, because his past would be a part of our lifes, he's one of the strongest bird in the games and the toons in my opinion. If he was real, I would like to help him going through those horrible pasts and make him feel better and befriend with him.  
Also I wish I could just give him a big hug, especially if I have a Terence plush next to my Red plush.

Sorry if it was lame...I am really tried my best. Even if it's not exacly happens in the Toons or in the Movie in 2016 (if Rovio puts it of course, but still I want to know how they show Terence's past)


End file.
